


Sometimes you need a little life and death to push you forward

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random 'how they could get together' short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you need a little life and death to push you forward

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Cat told the woman as soon as she landed on her balcony, a hint of accusation in her tone as she raised a brow in silent disapproval.

Supergirl frowned, but didn’t deny the truth of the words. She had indeed fled into the night last week, but she was here now to own up to it. 

Cat sipped at her drink as she let her eyes roam up and down the suit, taking in the defensive stance that told her the hero was waiting for a reprimand or some kind of biting quip.

She took a step closer, deliberately moving into the alien’s personal space. A brief flicker of panic flashed in the hero’s eyes and Cat thought for a moment that she would take a step back, pleased when Supergirl fought the urge and stood her ground.

“You left rather abruptly the last time." She paused for effect, watching with some amusement how the alien waited with trepidation for whatever would come next. "Haven’t you learned that it’s rude to leave a girl hanging?”

Supergirl swallowed tightly, lips thinning for a moment before she steeled herself and met Cat’s mirthful green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said and Cat’s gaze narrowed; a silent warning to step carefully.

“You’re sorry?”

The hero nodded once. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. That was inconsiderate of me.”

Cat arched a brow. “How so?”

“I thought,” Supergirl started, sighing and looking away briefly. “I thought I wasn’t going to come back and I guess I didn’t really think,“ she said, giving Cat her best apologetic look when the woman crossed her arms, face hardening at the excuses tumbling from her mouth. “That doesn’t mean I had any right to blindside you with...” she stopped, trying to find the appropriate words.

“Throwing yourself at me?” Cat supplied a little too helpfully and the alien couldn’t help but wince slightly at the look she received; brows arched and lips tight. Cat clearly wasn’t pleased with how this conversation was turning out.

“I wouldn’t say I was necessarily _throwing_ myself-” Supergirl started somewhat awkwardly, cutting herself off at the less than kind look shot her way. “I’m sorry,” she said for maybe the twentieth time since that night, wondering how she could even begin to fix the mess she’d made between them.

“If the idea of kissing me is so horrendous, I don’t understand why you did it at all,” Cat told the alien with an aloofness that was far from genuine in what was clearly meant as a brush-off, downing the remnants of her drink in one large gulp and starting to turn away. 

A hand on her arm stopped her from disappearing.

“That’s not it at all, Miss Grant,” the hero said firmly when the woman turned back expectantly.

“No? Then why do you keep apologizing?”

“Because it wasn’t fair of me.” A look from Cat told her that she'd better elaborate. Quickly. “Being with me would put you in danger and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you or Carter because of me.” Cat opened her mouth to retort, but Supergirl stopped her with a gentle squeeze where her hand still rested against her arm. “I wouldn’t have anything to offer you except danger and leaving at inopportune moments.” She gave Cat a sad smile. “Besides, you might be infatuated with Supergirl, but I’m more than just her. You don’t even know who I am.”

“Oh please,” Cat said with a huff and something that was alarmingly close to an eye-roll. “I know exactly who you are, _Kara_ , I’ve always known.”

The alien’s eyes widened comically and Cat couldn’t hold back her smirk, pleased that she’d caught the woman off guard. “I’m growing tired of playing this charade, Kara. Despite what you and your little gang of friends think, I’m not stupid. I didn’t get to where I am by not paying attention to the little things.”

Really, if anything they should be congratulating her for having had the patience to play coy for so long, Cat thought with a huff. Also, if she had to be completely honest with herself - which she more often than not were - the fact the girl didn’t seem to trust her stung. Had she not proven herself by now with all the advice she’d given her? With her patience in regards to her assistant disappearing at odd times? Really, her performance in regards to these millennials and their foolishness were Oscar-worthy.

“You...you knew?” Kara said, tripping over herself in her shock. “For how long?”

Cat ignored the question and offered a conspiratorial smile at the woman instead. “I’ll admit that the double did throw me for a moment, but then Bizzarro happened and, well-” she made a theatrical flurry with her hand, “-the rest is history as they say.”

Kara gaped at her and Cat clucked her tongue a little impatiently at the still shell-shocked hero. Surely, the girl had to know that she knew? “Do you have any idea how hard it is to play dumb and ignore all the signs? James and Wick are almost as bad at lying as you are.”

Kara shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of cobwebs, her curls bouncing slightly at the movement. “So...every conversation...you’ve known?”

Cat nodded, eyeing the girl carefully, trying to gauge what was coming next as a flurry of emotions passed over Kara’s face.

“You knew Supergirl was Kara Danvers, your assistant, and you still let me kiss you?”

Cat smirked, refusing to back down from the searching gaze Supergirl gave her. “That’s right.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed as sudden realization hit her. “You kissed me back,” she exclaimed, disbelief and excitement mixing together in her chest. Cat had known she was Kara and still kissed her back. Did that mean Cat actually liked _Kara_ too, not just Supergirl?

“I did,” Cat affirmed slowly, as if speaking to a child, cocking her head to the side and giving the hero a challenging look; one that said: ‘ _and what are you going to do about it?_ ’

And just like she had done the night when she was prepared to sacrifice herself and didn’t think she’d return, Kara surged forward and kissed her boss.


End file.
